Angel of Death and Demon Prince
by Seraphim Earl
Summary: Past and Present and Future intertwined, Time sees all and judges such. Does he hate us to condemn us? A cycle of fate, repeating again and again. Again. A scream was constant may it be the end. "LELOUCH!" "Kallen..." When would death be the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of Death and Demon Prince**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

I decided to change my penname to Seraphim Earl from kallen vi britannia. I really liked Seraphim hahaha anyway. I decided to edit this story like my other one. Thanks to the netbook I received from my parents. Thank goodness, I can finally type my stories.

Anyway, major editing on the way. (10 chapters wish I can do it)

On with the story.

Chapter 1: The Start and End, Alpha and Omega.

She lived through the one and a half years of peace and she misses the time where her adrenaline was always rushing high and her heart raging with instinct. She clutched her dress as she looked up the clear blue sky, remembering the time where the sea turn red and the sky flamed with embers. She smiled with melancholy, remembering how the peaceful days are always exciting with Nunnally around.

Japan always welcomed the Empress in staying in the land and she can even rule the mainland from Japan. Having Japan as the home of the union of states and countries during the war, the renovation and building anew always was centered in Japan then with Ohgi as Prime Minister and Black Knights scattered all over the globe to help, everything was going to the peace that everyone wanted a long time ago. She looked at the place she's living now and sighed.

"Why did I agree again to become Nunnally's head of military?" she always asked herself whenever she walked around the place, well palace. The settlement and Ashford academy were the most of the Britannia's remnants to Japan that are run by Britannians. Everything is fine, and she's starting get bored of it.

Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld just watched as the fluffy clouds wandered freely in the sky. She sighed again and just closed her eyes. She had almost everything she wished for, her mother's fine and was here in the settlement with her. She got a decent living that she never expected to have. Yes, everything's fine.

"Lelouch." a sweet yet sad expression said as the empress watched her close friend drift off to another world of memories. Nunnally remembered why she took Kallen immediately without letting other offers get her away from her, she promised a lot to her brother that day he closed his eyes. Kallen changed with the peace that settled in, she became more of the Britannian lady that she's supposed to be, she kept in that rambunctious fighter she is truly in. she had built a mask for the world to see. "I believe time passed so quickly."

"Your Highness." she heard Suzaku behind her, turning she put on a smile on her face and her eyes brightened at seeing an old friend again, well after 15 minutes. "You called for me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Nunnally!" she humped by her wheelchair. She turned again to the window as she found the Q-1 sleeping in her only escape. Suzaku took his place beside her and watched where the red head lay like a princess. "You think I should make her wear light pink sometime?"

"Can you only think of just making us your models?" Suzaku sighed.

"You know I can't help it! As I said it's a perfect charity work for our cause and it feels great to torture you around! I mean dress you up!" Nunnally retorted to her knight with a clap filled with glee. "It can also build your reputation! And I can have many, many seamstresses work! It's a really good way to earn money from people and help the rebuilding! It's a good thing!"

"Yes, yes you told us that already." Suzaku said with another sigh, he remembered Milly and her crazy antics, Nana seemed to have extracted some ideas and had been influenced by the former student council president. Being models for the empress' clothes shop is a torture indeed, having them as the center of the attention. "It's just unfair that you have to make us do that with those puppy eyes of yours as well as crocodile tears. Then when the end of the day comes, you always make us do things really embarrassing that we got no reputation left. You're even worse than Milly."

Suzaku's green eyes softened when his gaze drifted to his friend and co-model, he remembered how the red head will have terrible nightmares and her mother will come to him just to bang open her locked door and wake her up. He remembered how her eyes were filled with fear and her face is as white as alabaster. "She's exhausted at the uneventful things that are happening. It's like everything is a routine to her."

"That's why I make it as exciting as I can Suzaku." Nunnally said with a sad smile. "I don't even want to know how he'll react when he discovered that she got a lot of suitors just after the war, princes of the middle east are already asking for her hand! A perfect consequence for the Imperia magazine indeed."

"I know he'll understand. I just wish that Xingke isn't serious about what he said." Suzaku said, muttering the last part inaudibly. Nunnally surely for an idea for she really did show it through her expression. He didn't like whatever it was. "Did you call me just to ask my opinion about dresses? Or is there something else, because Zero still got a meeting at around nine tonight."

"The gray witch already called, she said that it would be only in a span of days and you'll be off your post as Zero." Nunnally said in a serious tone. "Everyone knew of his arrival…except for her."

"Well that was his request, how foolish it may be cause I'm sure that he'll be receiving a torture of his life when she discovered the fact that he was a liar." The knight replied rather dutifully that Nana-chan laughed. She laughed with a mirth that was echoing inside the very room. "The Black Knights have assembled in welcoming their king."

"It's a really good thing that I really made that oath to everyone here at the settlement and at the mainland, it made these secrets a lot bearable."

-TBC-

**Author's notes:**

** I'm slightly sleepy while I'm writing this and my ideas are rather getting jumbly. As always standard disclaimers apply. Please do point out my wrongs so that I can improve my writing. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel of Death and Demon Prince **

Seraphim Earl

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Departure**

**Author's notes:**

Next chapter! I never thought that editing could be somewhat boring, especially when you kind of lost your draft copy. I'm starting the ten chapters out of scratch. Ouch.

Anyway, I'll try to do my best. Please do comment about my grammar and point out my wrongs in grammar.

Standard disclaimer applies.

On with the story.

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Departure**

Kallen was making her life as a daily routine, waking up, greeting her mom, and having breakfast then military meetings, Black Knight meetings, then Nunnally's photo shoots. That was how her life went, but she knew sooner or later everything about her will be revealed like an open book. She was hiding a lot of secrets from anyone and everyone, a whole lifetime of lies and frauds.

She watched as the clouds floated by and wondered if her home was somewhere in a state of peace like this. She wished that she can remember, for the sign will soon come forth. A year and a half… it was a short time for the decades of hardships and fighting. It wasn't worth any of it. "Mother, I'm really getting confused."

"Time will reveal what it must reveal." Her mother suddenly said as she stood by the door of her sanctuary. Her sanctuary was the central garden of the grass labyrinth which was the largest of Japan, the garden itself was magnificent beyond compare. The garden was filled with plants and flowers there was even a little lake filled with various fishes and underwater plants. "Nunnally is calling for you to the throne room Kallen."

"For what Mom?" she asked as she smoothed her gown, another design for the Imperia magazine. She was wearing an onyx colored gown with a crimson sash belt paired with stilettos of black color as well. She sighed when her mother didn't gave him any answer and just made her way to where her lady summons her.

What she saw made her blood boil and her madness go to the limit. She was practically boiling with rage when Nunnally turned to welcome her to the party, the welcoming party. She heard Suzaku took a few steps back, she admired him for knowing when to retreat but him? Oh, he even gave her that face and that open arms as if she will run into him. She even caught a flash of green somewhere in the background and she gave off a poisonous smile just to satisfy him. HIM. HIM HIM HIM.

"What is it that you call of me Nunnally?" she said in a rather sweet tone that was never hers. Nunnally was dumb founded that she gaped at her friend. Suzaku made an 'oh-oh' sound and took another step back. 'He' stood there with that smirk in place and that amused expression in his lying eyes. Silence took over except for breaths and the natural ringing of her ears.

"Hello Kallen." The gray witch said as she sat by the steps to the throne. Kallen replied with a true smile, a gesture she really wanted to give to the witch. "Welcome back CC."

"Is there anything else Nunnally?" she asked again.

"Ka—Look Kallen, I – I – we didn't mean tell you because—" Nunnally was honestly stuttering because of fear, her friend wasn't known just because of her skills but also of her temper. She knew that this will unleash all of it. She almost took the hint Suzaku gave her that they should really, really run for it. "I'm sorry."

"What for? You are not in any fault milady." She replied once again with that Britannian lady demeanor that made shivers run through their spines. "If there is nothing more, I will be resuming my duties your majesty."

She turned swiftly, her waist-long hair copying the movement. That was when he made a really wrong move. He opened that cursed mouth of his. "You're acting like someone I do not know Q-1, though you 'are' a Britannian lady of court as well."

She turned, her azure orbs now flaming with cold fire. "_Who are you?_"

He smirked wider, pushing more of the right buttons and pushing her to the edge of no return. He shouldn't have, he really shouldn't have done it.

"Ne Kallen-chan okairi ja nai desu ka." her mother asked with a very large knowing smile.

"Ne Yukari-obasan… matte…" Suzaku said as he waved his hands as if to erase her former statement. He was really scared, really scared.

"Iie Okaa-san. That would be impolite, sorry for my rudeness sir." She said curtly as she curtsied to him. "Welcome to Japan my Lord."

"Who are you?" it was his turn to ask. "I do not remember you speak that way, Kallen."

"And I do not remember the existence of that wretched face." She said with voice dripping with venom. She took a few steps, her aura as dark as night which caused the few occupants of the room to move away. She stood in front of him, looking up at that 'wretched face' with deep hate and anger. "You have a face of someone from the grave and I believe if you would want a proper welcoming you must bear yet another mask milord."

"And what if I cannot? Is it not possible for someone to rise from the dead?"

"You never rose from anywhere, because you never died in the first place." He was smiling as she said it but never expected a kick on his gut. "You in the very first place should know my temper!"

She punched him in the face full force. "You should have taken down that pride of yours a few levels down so you should have known that I hate someone showing up when I expect them sleeping on their graves!"

She kicked him on the sheen, her high heels making a resounding crack as it broke and scattered on the floor. She punched him again in his face and was followed by another. "You of all persons should have thought that what you will do is the most idiotic thing you ever did!"

She kneed his stomach and slapped his face. "You of all idiots should know that you and that Geass of yours can writhe inside your coffin like crazy!"

"You-!" she gave him an uppercut that made him fall on the floor. "Curse you!"

"I was starting to get on with my life and was thinking of so many things when you appeared with that smirk of yours like you own the world!" she said with a high heeled foot on his chest, the heel digging through his clothes and onto his skin. "Welcome home, _Lelouch._"

She actually spat his name with pure hatred that his own eyes widened with shock. Kallen turned around, shed off her stilettos and went on her way, well not before throwing the said footwear aimlessly, the footwear landing hardly onto Lelouch's face.

"You know where to find me Nunnally." She said as she walked away, her fire colored hair sashaying like her hips. Every one of the occupants was shocked and are seemed to be in a trance until the door shut and the sound echoed through the room. Nunnally was the first to move beside her brother who was staring blindly on the ceiling with a gush of blood across his right cheek and bruises on various parts of his body, maybe even a few broken limbs too. Suzaku was soon by Nunnally's side, crying soft 'I told you sos' and more under the same category. CC stood and sashayed to the door with that same bored expression, Cheese-kun in her arms and her apple-green hair.

"Wisdom fails because it is shrouded by pride." She said with that blank face that was mocking at the same time. "Suffer the consequences."

"Oh do not worry my prince," Yukari said with a chuckle. "You'll be up by tomorrow afternoon with just a band-aid on your cheek."

"I suffered the almost very same fate a long time ago." Suzaku said. "She was also in a gown and I never felt more ego and physical damage than that."

"At least she was happy seeing me." Lelouch said with a chuckle. "She thinks I do not know her well."

"You don't." Yukari said with a grim frown on her face. "Just some… I think about 10% of her life…no…uhmmm about 20%."

"Do you know me well enough milady?" Lelouch challenged Kallen's mother.

"I do."

-TBC-

**Author's notes:**

** I'm getting freaking confused of what is going to happen next! Oh why, why did I lose that notebook were I wrote the 1****st**** ten chapters! I'm starting from holy scratch!**

** Anyway, standard disclaimer applies.**

** Reviews are always welcomed and loved.**

** Please point out my mistakes; I'll try to change them when I have some time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel of Death and Demon Prince**

Seraphim Earl

**Chapter 3: Oaths, Promises and Cooling Down**

Yukari was right; Lelouch was up and going by the next afternoon. Kallen on the other hand was nowhere in his sight, he didn't saw her the whole day since her 'welcoming' to him. He got no chance in asking Nunnally about where to find her since she was still cowering when Kallen's name was said or was the topic of a conversation. She was somewhere but it seemed that his last stunt really angered her and knowing his Q-1 he need to wait until she at least calms down. So as to pass time of that afternoon he checked on what have happened in the one and a half year of peace that he established. He went to the library and read the recent history books, surfed the net and read the latest happenings, talked to Kaguya about the recent activities of the UFN and just rested his mind. As he went through these things, his Q-1 always disrupts the routine of his mind, remembering the hate in her eyes and the way she spat his name woke his mind that what he really did was stupid. He was disappointed when she didn't ran to his arms crying and welcomed him with a salute or something, but no, he received a battering of his life and he actually admitted to himself that he deserved it.

"She isn't Shirley for goodness' sake!" he growled as he sat on a couch inside his room, a book abandoned by the floor and his laptop untouched. He was wondering all of this when a knock disrupted his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Kallen's voice made him perk his ears and straighten up. "Can I – can I come in?"

"Yeah, the door's unlocked." Seconds after he said so, the door opened, spitting out a Kallen way different than yesterday. Kallen was wearing jeans and a blue blouse with matching sneakers, her waist-long hair in a messy braid and her expression blank and unreadable, even to him. "Would you like to sit?"

"No, I'll be brief because I still have a meeting with Xingke afterwards." She said with a blank tone. Did she master it for a year and a half? "CC explained to me about your code and how you got it from your father. She also told me that you intend to return it to her or give it to either Suzaku or Nunnally. I only have a question to ask, what's the reason that you're still here?"

"A promise." He answered. She nodded and turned to leave and this took a lot of his curiosity to the peak. He was battling whether to speak or let it be, until she was opening his door. "Wouldn't you want to know whose promise is it?"

"No. Whatever promise it was and to whoever it is doesn't concern me," She said as she faced him again. "Though I must thank your return for releasing him from a very heavy burden."

"Did you return to Ashford?" his question surely stunned her because she paused for seconds before turning again to the door. She answered him with an almost inaudible 'no' and he wondered why she didn't. "I thought you plan to return there? Why are you still here?"

"I am Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld; right hand and Q-1 of the Black Knights, Head of the Internal and Intelligence Military of both Japan and Britannia, Chief Judge under Prince Schneizel's Judicial Court and Princess Cornelia and Empress Nunnally's adviser, at the same time I am a model of the Imperia Magazine." She relayed to him that his eyes slightly widened at the weight of her responsibilities. "Do you think I still have time?"

"Does Suzaku have as many responsibilities as you?" he asked with a hidden wondering.

"No. He is as well Zero, the head of UFN and Inter-Nation representative of Britannia, also the Knight of One. All of those, together with the same number of duties as mine." Okay, by this time his mind was racing at how his friends took too much opportunity when he only wanted them to live happily. "I did attend Ashford, for only half a year, the earlier half of this peace."

"I never planned to die because I promised to return to Ashford with you, but I never expected you to accept too many positions in both Japan and Britannia at the same time, is that why Nunnally stays here in Japan?" he stood up and approached her until there was only a meter parting them. He scrutinized her gaze as it laid blankly at his face. "Come to Ashford with me. Together with CC and Suzaku as well."

""Have you convinced Suzaku?"

"Yes. I took the place of Zero and everything that accompanies it." He said confidently. "Are you relying on Suzaku now?"

"No."

"Then come."

"No. You came here with false hope." Then she left him alone, going to her meeting with Xingke.

"What happened Kallen? Is your heart that hard already?" he asked and he was sure that she heard it even from the other side of the door. He was seriously surprised at her cold way of interacting with him when she was one of his closest friends. Friends, maybe she was more than that. He stood and went out, seeking for his younger sister in a mission to settle things up. When he found her, he found Kallen and Xingke as well. They were alone, simply talking and Xingke even welcomed him back, a conversation the lady didn't participated in any way. "What are you doing here Xingke? How is Tianzi?"

"The empress is fine with Kaguya as her companion, so I went here with a proposal of many things to many people." He said with a smile and a hand on the hilt of his sword. He never trusted him, Lelouch knew this as a fact and did nothing to change their relationship.

"What are those proposals?" he asked watching his Q-1 tense up noticeably. Xingke seemed to brighten with a devilish aura as he smirked and gave Kallen a side glance.

"I'm proposing to Kallen if I may court her, well we've known each other for more than a few years and I like her." He said rather too casual for the prince's taste. "Well, I'm still working that out and it seems like Kallen's stubbornness is a hindrance."

"What about the age gap?" he said with a warning glance to Kallen, he was looking at her through the whole conversation as she stared blindly back at him.

"You should have known the news about your brother." He replied with a smirk. He then turned to Kallen and gave her a peck on the top of her head and whispered something to her at the same time. "Anyway, time for me to go Kallen, Lelouch, I'll wait for another chance of meeting."

When he left, Kallen turned away and started walking away until he grabbed her wrist. She turned to him with her eyes full of nothingness. Lelouch was getting confused on what was really happening between them. She was so cold and fiery at the same time, he could feel it in her gaze and words, his mind is trying to find reasons and solutions for this certain situation that he never encountered before. "What is happening? Why are you so angry? I'm sorry about not telling you. I'm sorry about surprising you and to anything that made us end up like this! Please let's just stop this stupidity! I came back to fulfill my oath to you! That's the truth and please do believe me I beg you!"

He never felt anymore desperate than this. Her reactions are worse than CC becoming like Shirley or Milly, he never cared about it but Kallen, Kallen can never be ice when she is fire! She can never be this cold and unfeeling to anyone; she would roar her anger to the skies and smile after. She was the one to sheath swords and guns to release her depression and stress more than anyone else. Why is she acting so out of character now?

"I forgive you Lelouch."

He didn't felt forgived. He felt a lot more guilt, especially when she wrenched her arm away from his grasp and left him alone, again. She was what he expected to accompany him and it seemed like she really wanted him on his grave. He looked at his palm where her father's code sat like the bird that it looks like. "Did I do the right choice?"

A question he asked Nunnally when he had settled everything up.

"Well… what's done is done brother. You just need to gain her trust back." She said with eyes that saw much more things than others. "Do it quick before you lose her."

"Do you mean Xingke?"

"Goodness not just him! Some princes of the Middle East proposed to her for marriage these recent months. If it wasn't for Schneizel and Xingke and Suzaku all of those would be battered or dead by now!" Nunnally gushed at him as she told him the details of how her 'magazine', which she told him a long time ago, gained Kallen too much suitors for her liking. The magazine showed her frail side at the same time as her Amazon traits and it lured too many men for his liking as well. "Set everything up for us Nunnally, CC and I will just give you the necessities when the names will be needed."

"Why not decide now? So I'll just get a problem with where you will stay?"

"No. it's better if everyone will know. We'll organize a meeting sometime soon. I need to make Kallen talk to me civilly again."

"You just need some time, as well as she, to talk things out like normal couples do." The empress said innocently.

"Couples?" Lelouch simply asked, detecting the implication his sister was conveying. "We are naught but friends."

"How many friends did you sacrificed a life for and challenged even death to just come back to the living? With me as exception since I'm family."

"J – Just her.."

"Brother I am not blind." She said with a roll of her bluish purple orbs. "Are you stupid? Anyway I need to arrange those things for a price. A price you must pay."

"And that is?"

"Be my models! I need some new faces!" she said with glee. "We can give you makeovers and everything and then you'll be my models!"

"That's easy."

"Except… we got a rule that you will wear the dresses for a whole day, wherever you go and whatever appointment you have, even school."

"But that will be ill at the rules!"

"Brother, brother do you not know how much influence one can establish in one and a half year?" she said with a smile. "See you again brother! Suzaku's going to update you about Zero's duties these days. Also the pictorial's tomorrow morning, early morning."

-TBC-

**Author's notes:**

** Lovely. The story's getting a real major makeover!**

** Same as always. Standard disclaimer applies. Everything you know I own are mine and those I don't are to their respective owners.**

** As always, again, please point out my mistakes so I can edit them. It seems like I still haven't improved my grammar. "I don't like grammar. The only rule I'm serious about is: when it sounds good to the ear it can be."**

** English is my secondary language, I'm born a Filipina. Can anyone be my beta? And teacher in grammar?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel of Death and Demon Prince**

Seraphim Earl

**-Author's notes:**

** Okay… got no idea what to do after this. Uhmm…what can I say when I completely edited the start of the story? Will it change anything? Maybe not. I would want some idea from you dear readers.**

** Anyway, in this chapter we will have the meeting Lelouch was talking about on the previous chapter. I really wished I never lost my notebook, but it's a good thing as well anyway. My love for Code Geass is rekindled!**

** Also, as always, standard disclaimer applies. Anything you do not recognize as mine isn't mine. The Imperia magazine is mine anyway..**

**Chapter 4: **Of Meetings and Citadels

Kallen woke up with strain, her throat dry and her lips were set in a frown. She hadn't slept the last night because of her strife with Lelouch. Honestly, she was glad that he was alive and kicking and that she was a reason on why he was living. Her recent attitude toward him was unforgivable of course, but she cannot find another way. She had forgiven him yesterday and she was serious about it, but her resolve doesn't waver and her trust was seriously broken so many times. She had seen peace in a rather different point of view and she feared what she saw. Then before her strength gave up as well as her heavy eyes, she decided, that she will be civil to him at least. Then with this decision she started her day, closing her eyes for some more sleep. She can start the day later. She sighed and resumed her broken sleep. Until her phone ringed and disturbed her silent sanctuary.

"What!" she literally trashed when she answered the phone. "Some people want some sleep!"

"Kallen! It's Nunnally!" the caller said with equal volume. The red beauty stopped at once and lowered her tone as she sighed loudly. "Is there a problem Kallen?"

"Nothing Nana, just tired and sleepy." Kallen replied as she plopped back on her bed. She stared at the ceiling blankly and heard what the empress had to say. "Oh, I remember now, the shooting right?"

"Do you want to postpone it? If you're not feeling well you know we can." Nunnally said from the other side of the line. Kallen thought about it as silence reigned and her friend waited patiently. She knew they can easily postpone it with just one word though it will make everyone of them worry about her and they will surely fret. "Kallen?"

"No, just give me a few minutes." Then she cut the line and closed her eyes, her mind raging of appointments and her very own mental to do list. Then after analyzing and perceiving how her day will work out like every day did, she stood up and readied her clothes then took a very cold shower to wake her nerves up. Breakfast too seemed like a really good idea.

Nunnally frowned as she flipped her phone close and turned to the window as she assessed what may happen on a very nice sunny day that can spoil everything, especially Kallen's mood. Maybe it wasn't Kallen's mood, maybe more things, she had seen how the knight will become as pale as alabaster at certain times of the days and she never talked about it, never said a thing or at least complain. She will just disappear and then when that happen she'll know where Kallen is, everyone in the castle will know and whoever concerned will call her for dinner or bring her some snacks.

"Is there a problem Nunnally?" Suzaku said beside her in that inquisitive and knightly tone of his. He had a smile on his face, contrasting everything he said about being a model of the Imperia. She sighed for a millionth time and it was still early morning! "Is it about Kallen?"

"She said we give her a few minutes." She replied with a worried tone, she too was a witness of Kallen's nightmare. Suzaku immediately copied her expression and wore an additional look of wariness and anxiety as well. He as well was one with keen eyes and exceptional mind analysis. Kallen became family to them, a sister and a sparring partner as well as something more than a friend. "Do you think we should continue?"

"We got Lelouch and CC," he said with a shrug and a small smile. "But with Kallen's stubbornness and strength we should give her what she wanted."

As he said that the door slammed open and there the Red Lotus came into the room in a black shirt and white slacks paired with flip flops. She greeted everyone with a smile, even Lelouch. "Nunnally! Sorry about a while ago!"

"So is everything ready?"she continued as she looked pass the dresses. "Seriously Nunnally, are you going to do some casuals sometime in the future? You know how I hate gowns."

"Oh don't worry Kallen! We got casuals today, but you'll wear the gowns for the whole day!" Nunnally said cheerfully as she sashayed one gown in front of her. "Oh and the usual pairs is up, with Lelouch and CC together with you! Is that fine?"

"Anything and anyhow as long as no forceful things or anything, especially making us kiss!" Both Suzaku and Kallen tensed up when Kallen realized just what it was that she said. "Please Nunnally I beg you."

"Alright! For a price of course!" the empress said like a saint from a parish church. "You just need to switch partners then."

"No! Why is Lelouch even in here?" Kallen said with a face of defiance.

"It was the price for your dear empress in taking care of your admission to Ashford!" she said rather hesitantly yet with courage she garnered in her years. Kallen's eyes widened like a saucer and turned to Lelouch who was cutting some of his bangs and some of his hair by his nape. Silence reigned except for the constant snipping sounds from the scissors until Kallen gave of a smile of thanks that made Lelouch smirk in reply. It was a way of conversation that long since reigned between them, a conversation without words. "Sooo… what do you say?"

"As her highness wishes." Was all she could say. " I expect you to honor our bargain."

"Sister's bargain." Nunnally said with a hand on her heart.

"Pinky swear." Kallen said with her pinky out, the bargain was then made and nobody knew except for some how important that bargain was. Then the photoshoot continued without delay, except for one such incident. "Arthur!"

The cat was running around with flaming red stiletto dangling in its mouth, Kallen immediately followed the dark cat around the studio. Kallen got one stiletto at hand and was running after the cat with her a fistful of her long skirt in her other hand. "Arthur come back! Give that ba-!"

All she can see was the floor and she really wanted to do as her instincts tell her, but it was as if her body cannot react to anything her mind's ordering. She expected to meet the floor in seconds and she was sure they will be good acquaintances. That was until she felt an arm around her waist and met her stilettos instead, hanging by Arthur's mouth that is. "Thank you Suzaku."

"A pleasure." He said as he tugged the stilettos off and put it on her foot like a Cinderella prince. It was a natural situation between them, until there was a flash. They all turned and saw Nunnally beaming to the photographer. "Do you think I did great?"

"Exceptional for a first timer your highness." The photographer replied with a pat on her auburn head and Nunnally beamed like she was still a child again. "Ready?"

"I think so." Suzaku said with a shrug as he straightened up. "Let's just get this over with."

That was just when everyone noticed Lelouch's red eyes. His eyes were as red as blood, with brightness of fires from hell. His hair suited his eyes as well, made him more mysterious than he already was and he really seemed demonic, very applicable. Kallen just smirked as she thought of it and sighed. She just can't get used to the fancy and frills, she was honestly a Britannian lady by blood but can't she be as she is? Adopt to the crowd and still maintain that unique streak you have, she remembered someone telling her long ago. She'd been acting for so long that it became the truth somehow, almost truth. When Nunnally showed them the first batch of dresses, thank Kamisama it was casual, she just shrugged the impending feeling that settled in and smiled as she was told to. It was easy, especially with CC as your co-model, the attention will be shifted to her with her mysterious aura and it seemed like it was still doing its magic even now. They posed and posed, some were stolen shots as break time came. Nunnally held onto the principle that natural is always good, so Kallen expected a picture of CC and Cheese-kun in the next issue of Imperia as well as a picture of herself contemplating in silence (Nunnally seems to love to take pictures of her that way). Even the simplest gesture from any of the four of them was taken shot at, she remembered a picture of herself when she was sleeping in the library in one of her gowns. She sighed and stretched, flexing her muscles and preparing for the next batch of photos.

"Okay everyone! We'll be having the pairs now, we'll be editing the colors to black and white except for the dress and your eyes so express everything in your eyes!" the photographer, Martin, exclaimed as he ushered them to the stage, his deep baritone voice echoing like a base guitar inside the studio. "CC and Suzaku! You can do whatever you want here!"

Miraculously, CC's eyes were expressive and were a beautiful shade of gold. Their poses were somewhat awkward yet of friendly stature, and Martin was beaming at what he called 'model chemistry' of the two even though they were just a new pair. CC smiled her usual smile, until they seemed to get comfortable with each other and tried some more poses that implied something more than friendship yet less than courtship. Their torture went fluidly and soon they were taking a break side by side on the couch. That was when hell started for her in the entity of Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Now it's your turn, come and hurry so we can get some more time!" Nunnally informed them with a smile, thank goodness that there will be only four poses, two for the casual and the other two for the gowns. But when Lelouch wrapped his arms around her waist, the world spun like a top or a yoyo, that was when she wished that she was paired to Suzaku again. With the intimacy of how he made the poses look like she never thought that he was serious about it.

"Stop making fun with me Lelouch." She growled at him as he licked her fingertips like a cat, flashes came here and there and she was blinded in sight for a second but not by touch. She can feel him smirk as he kissed her wrist languidly on her pulse, she knew her face rivaled the color of her hair. "Lelouch!"

"Brother! This is a fashion magazine! Don't make it a porn one!"

"I'm not doing anything Nana-chan."

That went on until the four poses end, she inwardly cheered and sighed that everything was finished, until Nunnally showed her her gown of the day. It was a white angel gown, complete with the wings. Yet the wings were of onyx color, paired with a scythe even taller than herself that the Red Lotus smiled wide. "The Angel of Death I presume?"

"For the last batch, and your gown of the day!" Nunnally said. "I designed this myself!"

"Really cool Nunnally!" yes it surely was, since the dress fitted perfectly as intricate dark laces and designs swirled like waves by the hem of her gown. "I really like this, thanks!"

"I'm glad you loved it Kallen. You all just got the perfect costumes fitted for your characters." Nunnally said that Kallen looked at her co-models and discovered that the empress was correct. "You can go without the wings later don't worry."

"This might be just one of the best Nunnally." The Red Lotus replied with a smile as she posed holding her scythe like it was more precious than anything else. She never saw Lelouch's own little true smile as he watched her simply smiling there. She will laugh and smile like it was true and no problems were among them. By the end of the shooting, the two could be seen talking as if the previous bashing and battering never happened. It seemed like they were back in the old times, friends and classmates and co-workers. Though, as soon as Martin announced the photo shoot's end, Kallen immediately excused herself and left earning worried and confused glances. "You'll know where to find me Nunnally."

"Take care Kallen." Nunnally just replied as the door shut close. Her eyes lingered still and Lelouch was the only one who took her attention away when he cleared his throat. "Oh! Remember no skipping off the costume!"

"What did she mean?" CC said as she sat by the nearby couch with her legs folded in an Indian seat, not caring how childish she looked to everyone present there. Lelouh supported CC's statement by looking at his sister with questioning eyes. Suzaku immediately settled beside Nunnally, earning some jealousy from Lelouch since he was the biological brother that must be supporting her but it did not matter at the moment. ""Did something happen to Kallen?"

"A habit she made in this peace. You'll find her in the central garden of the labyrinth if you want to." Suzaku simply said with somewhat grieving eyes of emeralds. Nunnally nodded beside her and then asked: "What time will the meeting be held?"

"This afternoon, by tea time." Lelouch said as he let his suspicions and them pass and be buried for the time being. It seemed like he missed something that they would never want to reveal. Nunnally just nodded and quickly the room was emptied as one by one the occupants excused themselves from whoever was left. Lelouch left as well and went to one of the verandas of the settlement that viewed the central garden with a book in hand. When he didn't saw her by the garden, he laid down and started reading the book he brought and after sometime fell asleep.

_"Lelouch! Don't die on me!" she said as the smell of smoke invaded his lungs that he felt it burning like the house that stood beside them. It took him a while before he can discern the voice calling on him, double to just open his eyes and when he did all he saw was blood and an blond man smiling down at him with a revolver pointed on his head. Kallen was holding a knife on the man's throat but the man never flinched even once. "Release him!"_

_ "There can never be two, remember that you imbecile." The man said with a sneer as Kallen's ear-piercing scream came and invaded his ears. He can see Kallen struggling for breath as she held a sword that was pierced on her chest. Her pink gown came red as she fall to the ground. The man held onto her like she was a doll or a trophy and he smirked at him in victory. "I'll be waiting to claim you my princess."_

_ He found himself unable to do anything as he felt his own consciousness fading to nothing, he knew that death will be claiming him soon. Though he never missed how the man gave Kallen a kiss and to him a mocking expression._

_ "Blood, isn't it beautiful Lelouch?"_

__Amethyst orbs snapped open as Lelouch felt his heart beating like an offbeat drum. He sat there on the floor as he tried to calm his breathing yet it was herculean task. He groaned as he recollected everything about what he just dreamed, but everything came vague. His heart was still hammering as instinct took over and told him something came definitely wrong. The sun told him that it was past tea time and the meeting, it seemed, never commenced. He immediately stood up and went off to find something to soothe the hammering of his heart as well as to find what the problem may be. The book was abandoned somewhere and the stairs were taken by two as Lelouch tried to find someone or anyone that may know something. The first person he saw was Sayako. "Sayako where's Nunnally?"

"Ah Lelouch-sama! Everyone's trying to find you! Her highness wants you to come to Kallen's room immediately. It's just down this hall, the one with the moon-embossed door! Please hurry!" Sayako said as she breathes a sigh of relief in finding him. Lelouch was running by the hall when she said the last statement and she knew that Lady Kallen was someone as important as Nunnally, Lelouch never risked running except if it was a matter of life and death.

Lelouch never thought of the reason why he ran, he just thought that something bad is happening, he never expected it to be like the one he saw when he banged open Kallen's door.

"Suzaku, let me go!" Kallen screamed and Lelouch saw that Suzaku was straddling Kallen on her bed and Kallen was struggling and was trying to throw him off. He saw Nunnally, CC and Ohgi present in the room as well, but that was least of his concerns for he saw immediately that Kallen was as pale as alabaster and her eyes weren't those oceanic orbs but were like fading seas. He immediately took a place beside Nunnally and CC and watched as Kallen trashed around. "You're overreacting by putting me immediately to bed!"

"Goodness Kallen, you fainted! On the stairs!" Nunnally said in complete worry and Kallen doesn't seem to hear anything anyone was saying. "Please just rest Kallen!"

"I'm alright!"

"Rest Kallen." Lelouch intervened with his Zero-mode voice that was replied with fire spitted words of denial. Ohgi was clearly losing his patience as his eyes narrowed and he completely lost it. "Kallen!"

Kallen immediately steeled herself and turned her pale face to Ohgi. "You collapsed on the stairs and rolled down for a few minutes, if Suzaku wasn't there to catch you you'll be dead by now! And you'll say you're alright? Rest."

Kallen just plopped her body down on the bed in defeated and softly panted as she wiped away the sweat on her brow, she was still wearing the gown and it seemed that her skin melded its color with the dress'. Suzaku came off from his struggling and stayed by her bed side, sighing in relief. She looked away and apologized softly. "Kallen, what happened?"

"Nandemonai." Kallen replied as Nunnally quickly held her hand. Nunnally frowned at her answer yet it seemed like she knew what happened and did not push her any further. "I'm alright."

Kallen sat up and looked at everyone with an apologetic smile. She stood up and slowly staggered to her bathroom door, Lelouch immediately by her side yet she never reached the door and sprawled down on the floor. "Kallen!"

"L—Let me go!" but the rest of her sentence was cut off when red spluttered off her mouth and into her immaculate white dress then to the floor. Blood was flowing continually from her mouth as she suffered and the pool enlarged. Blood. Blood, too much blood was coming and Kallen was vomiting every gram of it. It was a sight to behold as Kallen struggled from breathing and vomiting at the same time and how she vomited blood no ordinary human can. Lelouch's onyx tux came darker as he felt her blood seeping into his skin. "I – I – am alright."

Those were her last words before she fainted.

Yukari Kouzuki was always a mother and she knew and learned long enough to trust her instinct and intuition whatever it tell her. Those were the reasons why she was running now through the hallways of the settlement with her hands fisted on her skirt. She had the feeling that she knew what was happening, of course she knew she wasn't like any mother, Marianne and her got a lot of similarities. They weren't ordinary mothers. "Kallen!"

She did not expect that what just occurred was the worst that she saw. Blood pooled on the larger part of the floor as Kallen was in bed in her fresh clothes paler than a sheet of paper. She immediately replaced Lelouch as he stood from Kallen's bed side, she saw bloodstains on his clothes as well and she frowned at this. Kallen was asleep with struggling breathes as she sweats profusely. Yukari held her hand and sighed as she felt its coldness.

"Yukari-san." She looked up and saw CC staring at her with wide eyes. She shook her head in bare centimeters signifying a message that between them was life and death. "Impossible."

"What do you mean CC?" she said with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"You mean that isn't wrong?" Suzaku said in awe as he pointed to the pool of blood. "Yukari-san what just happened?"

"A birth sickness. She had it since birth, but when we moved to Tokyo she seemed alright, until now." Was all she said as she held Kallen's hand tight. "I thought she'll be alright since the war is over and -."

"It's something more." Lelouch said with suspecting eyes. Yukari met them with her own worried expression. The boy was such a quick thinker.

"She will arrive when time deems right and the blue of blood will be her mark, beware for this will be the preparation of the redemption of the world." CC was softly muttering as she held Cheese-kun tight. "Impossible. I never thought it was really her."

"CC what are you saying?" Suzaku said in confusion. Lelouch was confused as well but he set his eyes on Yukari and remembered the statement she gave off of him knowing twenty percent of Kallen's life.

"Turn her around, to her side. Please." CC said directly to Yukari who just stood up as her permission, something flickered within those brown eyes of hers and Lelouch was sure it was somewhat the same as his mother's. Lelouch nodded to Suzaku and they both turned Kallen to her side so that her back was on them. CC approached with a reminiscing small smile as she kneeled and pulled her the back of her shirt high, revealing skin and the all too familiar mark. It was the same code yet its wings are longer and intertwined across her whole back. "Welcome back Princess."

"Yukari, you know of this?" Ohgi immediately said as she turned to her mother. Yukari just nodded with eyes low. "I thought about it when the empress told us about such things, it was a birth mark you see but it only appeared when I gave birth to her… and now."

"CC what is happening?" Lelouch asked with a hint of irritation and exasperation. CC just looked at them blankly and then sat beside Kallen and started her tale with a question.

"A world within a world can never survive without a leader. Say Lelouch, have you seen the World of C past the Sword of Akasha?"

"No, you know that. We were together back then with Suzaku." He said as he listened. "Get straight to the point."

"It was a tale that runs old like a legend to us Geass wielders, there was said to be two type of Geasses; the red which we hold and the blue one that is Kallen's. The blue codes are said to be possessed only by the Royal Family of the World of C and their powers are limitless with an equivalent price." CC said like it was a solemn oath she was saying. "When such mark comes, this particular code, the Great War of Geass is to arrive."

"What do you mean?" Nunnally said with a shaky voice, just thinking of a war will make it so. "Another war?"

"The fight between Geass users of all kinds to gain the favor of the princess, as well as her powers and her life." CC answered in a single breath. "That's what the legends say."

"Does Kallen know of any of this?" Yukari asked with wide eyes.

"She might remember."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't she be immortal? I saw her as a babe!" Ohgi said as he gave Nunnally a chair to sit on. "Immortal just like you?"

"No. They are reincarnated." That was that.

Lelouch sat by a couch in Kallen's room, taking the duty as watch to her whatever may happen. He thought about what CC said and thought more about who might start such war, and when. It was just a year and a half and immediately a war will commence? Every nation is in a middle of reconstruction still! He groaned as he laid himself down watched Kallen as she breathed slow and normal, she was still pale but after Yukari did her motherly magic that was all they needed to worry about. He closed his eyes finding refuge to the darkness and totally blanked his mind off from his troubles.

Kallen's blue orbs opened wide and shock was purely written in them. She immediately turned around and sat up to view if there was someone with her. She knew that Nunnally will post a guard somewhere around and all she wanted was out the room. Fortunately the guard was the wimp Lelouch, honestly he was a wimp! And he was asleep, thank Kami-sama. All she needed to do was to put her stealth to use and maybe some of her voice as well. So she started humming.

"Rock a by Lulu somewhere in the night, the lord will sleep like a tiny doll," she sang as she landed her feet to the ground. She tip toed slowly to the door, continually singing her lullaby. "Then the wimp will be no bother to me no more…"

"What a nice song, though I prefer if you change the lyrics." She heard her guard said. She groaned, she already got the doorknob in her hold! She turned to Lelouch who was watching her with half lidded eyes. She plopped down on his legs that earned 'oof' from the owner. "Where do you intend to go?"

"Somewhere I can find peace and space." Kallen said with a lonely smile. "I believe CC told you everything?"

"You know?" he asked her with a raised brow. "How?"

"I heard everything except the last part." She sighed and staggered to stand up. She was still pale and he can see her obviously struggling to do everything right and straight. "CC was right I think, I think those dreams I've been seeing were memories from somewhere in the past."

"That was quick. Are you sure you're alright?" Lelouch sat up and took one of her hands. It was cold and sweaty so he rubbed it slowly. She smiled as thanks and nodded faintly. "Just dizzy and hungry."

"Do you think you can attend the meeting?" he asked as he stood up in front of her. "You know, about Ashford."

"I think I can. Then I can go somewhere else?" Kallen said with inquiring eyes. Lelouch smirked in reply and with a bow said: "I'll even take you there my lady."

Nunnally was surprised to see Lelouch and Kallen when they entered the room, they greeted them casually yet she immediately saw that Kallen was still pale. They were currently browsing house pamphlets within the vicinity around the Ashford academy, near there but not too much. Suzaku waved to them with a cheeky smile and CC just said a very sarcastic comment about something as her greeting. Then the meeting commenced. It was not actually a meeting, just a gathering to talk about something and everything.

"So nii-san here are your application forms to Ashford, Lord Ashford knows about your existence but the Student Council and Milly do not. Milly wouldn't be there of course but there'll be a possibility that she'll visit." Nunnally said as she gave the papers away. "So what would be your names?"

"Ludwig Crusnik Vradica."

"Carina Cecilia Mierre."

"Very good!" Nunnally said when she had written them down for the publication of the Imperia and then turned to them again. "There'll be an Imperia branch close by Ashford so still, you'll be working when I scheduled so!"

"Cruel~~" Kallen said by the back ground as she sat with her chin by her knees. She was browsing some pamphlets with bored eyes. Nunnally just giggled and clapped her hands like the child she is. "Childish Cruelty."

"Come on Kallen, it's going to be fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Hey, how about this?" Suzaku said as he passed a pamphlet to Lelouch's waiting hands. "It's walking distance, but a good distance far and concealed from the teacher's and student's curious eyes."

"Two story house with four bedrooms and complete with a veranda. Hmm. Really nice." CC said with a tiny smile. "Call."

"Yeah." Kallen said with a yawn, didn't she just woke up a while ago. Nunnally just sighed and gave the pamphlet to her assistant.

"Why can't you just live in the clubhouse like we did before?" Nunnally said with a fake frown.

"Well, unless you would want the teachers always knocking by your door." CC said as she stood up. "I believe everything's done so I'll be going to Yukari for some pizza."

"Yukari makes pizza?" Suzaku said in awe. "Wow! I'd like that!"

"The best I tasted." CC said as they said their goodbyes. Nunnally excused herself as well and alls there's left was Zero and her Q-1. Lelouch turned to Kallen and just found her snoozing there on the couch across him. He smiled as he saw strands of flame-colored hair scattered beautifully on the couch and some captured between her lips. He took her in his arms, it was time to fulfill their bargain.

-TBC-

**Whoo. That. Was. Long. Someone knows something~~~. See how everything's going to happen in the next chapter!**

** Standard disclaimer always applies and Reviews are lovely and sweet like pies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel of Death and Demon Prince**

Seraphim Earl

**Chapter 5: Dreamer's Compass**

_Who are you? I am you. Who are they? They are us. Where is here? There. What is this? A graveyard. For whom? The undead. Then, what is that? A paradise. For? The living. Is this real? It is the mind. Is this a dream? It is the heart. Is this the world? This is your dominion. What is this? This is all. This is everything? No. What are you saying? Words. What are you? I am a being. _

_ What am I? _

_ What are you?_

_ Answer me!_

_ You are the origin. You are the source. You are life and death. You are the cause, the curse and the gift. You are the servant as well as the king. You are everything and nothing; all and none. You are the downfall and rise of things that are of this world and another._

_ What are you?_

_ I am your compass, your key and your gate._

Lelouch was wondering what Kallen was dreaming as he watched different expressions passed by Kallen's sleeping face. He was wondering as well if her dream was actually good or bad as her head laid back on his lap. That was until she woke up in a gasp. Her eyes were wide in either fear or surprise as she trembled for a few seconds. He waited until she completely calmed down to recognize were she was.

"I hope it's not a nightmare." Lelouch commented with a small worried smile as he patted her red head. She shook her head and sat up slowly, still weak from her ordeal. "How are you?"

"Fine." Kallen replied with a strangled sigh. She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes as she did so. She clenched and unclenched her fists and continued to relax herself. Then when she opened her eyes, the glaze and haze was gone and it was as clear as the blue orbs that he knew so well. "Just a disturbing dream."

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked with a persuasive tone as he laid his back to the trunk of the tree that he had been leaning on a while ago. She was immersed to her thoughts that he thought she didn't hear him. He waited, his own mind running through thoughts and plans. Silence prevailed as they sat side by side and immersed to their own thoughts.

"I remembered some things." She suddenly said in an almost inaudible voice. Lelouch's ears perked up in immediate attention as he turned to her to give her a sideward glance. "I remember some things that I did, some things that constantly happened and some persons that I was _involved _with."

"Lovers per se?" Lelouch asked with an elegantly raised brow. He watched closely as Kallen's face scrunched up in thought, her own brows meeting in an almost one line. His face an impassive façade. "Those are lovely memories."

"They were killed, one by one, by someone I am not so sure that I know." Kallen said in an empty tone as her face paled in somewhat a realization. She shocked him with that statement, the thought prodding something in the back of his mind that he could not put a finger to. "I was never a wife or a mother. I was always alone. I was always another's knight."

Lelouch stayed silent, listening to every word with heightened interest.

"I was always a Q-1 of some Zero in history." Kallen said as she curled up beside him. Her skin pallid and her eyes calculating as she spoke every words in fragile care. His own mind was storing each fact and he could only look somewhere in his mastered history books if the name Kallen Stadtfeld appeared twice or more in them. He came to a dead end.

"That is disturbing." Lelouch muttered under his breath as he wondered if it will happen in this lifetime of hers. If that would happen, who would be the one killed? Who would be the killer? "You are a spinster all your life for how many lifetimes."

"It isn't like that… it was the matter that…" Kallen said in a stifle, her fist clenched to alabaster white and her shoulders trembling. "It is just that I was always killed as well."

"By the same man that killed them. Ugh. I can't remember that freaking part." She cried in exasperation as her head pounded like hell. She could not see his face. He appeared in random occasions in one ending, killing her with a grieving smile with sad eyes. She wanted to cry in a reason that isn't anger, more of pity for whoever he was. For her to remember things at such speed is unknown of, she was sure that in times like this her memories would come in dreams and she would forget them in the morning. She can't figure everything and nothing out. She was utterly confused.

"Relax Kallen." Lelouch said in advice as he can surely figure out the annoyance and infuriation that she was surely feeling. He waited as she seemed to hear him and tried to calm herself for the second time. "Though in all honesty, I am jealous."

"Jealous?" that took her attention from her impending break down because of not figuring something out. Kallen looked at him with owlish eyes as her tensed figure visibly relaxed. "Why would you, of all people, be jealous?"

"Ouch, Kallen you make me seem that I am not human." She scoffed at him as he smiled in return. Then his amethyst eyes darkened to an unreadable expression that made chills run down her spine. "But if time did permit, I would be like CC and I would be the only Zero you will serve."

"That… Lelouch…" Lelouch smirked inwardly expecting some praise from her. "… is cheesily stupid."

He couldn't mask the sigh that emerged from him. "Thank you though."

"No problem." He was smiling as he finally lay back to the grass. He was smiling because of so many things and one of them is just seeing the peace that he did so magnificently.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Kallen's inquiry and he turned his head to see her sitting by his side looking at him, her long locks tickling his cheeks. They held each other's gaze for a long time until Kallen looked away with reddened cheeks. He smirked a little wider. He still did not lost his knowledge of pushing Kallen's buttons.

"I'm wondering what it would be to live a normal life, in this very peace that I created." He started. He took in a breath devoid of any smell of blood, smoke and death. It was refreshing to the most, combined with the smell of lilacs and roses and the distinct fragrance of clean soap. "I am as well wondering how the world knew that Suzaku was a different Zero."

"As if!" she jeered as she stretched, her old strength back that she could at least break Lelouch's bones, twice. "Suzaku isn't as theatrical and loud mouthed as you, however it is that you best friends got the same insanity when it came to masochism and stratagem, and you are more out spoken than him."

"You are two sides of a coin." Kallen said with a longing smile. "They assured in some way that I am always happy and smiling."

"Is that why you agreed to attend Ashford?" Lelouch asked in pure curiosity as he watched the clouds go by. These were the idle days, masking the truth that it was the start of war. Kallen simply nodded. "Another thing, how did you showed the world that Suzaku is actually alive?"

She laughed, surprising him at its happiness. He at the very least haven't seen her laugh so bubbly by the time that he returned. However they did so seemed to be something comical to make her laugh in the mere memory. It perked his interest and curiosity that he was looking at her with a raised brow by the time she forced her bubbly laugh into an end.. "It was a few months after the Zero Requiem that we announced his arrival to the empire at the state of utter disarray because of scars and wounds, he said to the world that the in the months he was missing was actually a time that he was recovering from his injuries. Nunnally and Kaguya as well as the whole UFN immediately destroyed his gravestone. Nunnally was laughing out loud because of the fact that there was no body in that grave, just a prank we did."

"And you said Nunnally was the cruel one." He sneered.

"She is." Kallen said. "Though I was wondering why after weeks of grieving she became as jolly as she is now, I should have thought that you contacted her. Where were you two staying anyway?"

"New York." He replied with a smirk as he remembered his days there. "Such a bustling city for my liking."

"To whom did you give your code?" Kallen finally prodded his most awaited question. He could only smirk.

"I gave it to Suzaku." Lelouch said with a hum. "And I discovered some interesting things as well."

"Such as?"

"Having a code of another is remarkably appealing." He said as he looked at his code devoid palm. It always felt heavy during the time that he did have the code, making him feel that such thing was not meant for him in some way. "Having a code gives you many more things other than immortality, it gives the user the limitless ability of his former Geass as well as the ability to bestow and make Geass contracts. There is also a thing about separate powers of the Code and the actual Geass but the most fascinating thing is that I have built a connection of sorts to all Code and Geass holders, like we knew each other from long ago."

"Odd as it is, I feel that I can agree. The mark on my back feels like a heavy burden of sort that I need to bear for some persons in my life." Lelouch was once again reminded of the intricate symbol on her back. He got the lower half part of it from how CC revealed it to them a while ago, but it seemed not enough. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Kallen. Just plain old Kallen." Lelouch said with an encouraging smile as he sat up and turned to her tumbling his options in his heads as they were shaded by the two trees that they were resting to. The oak tree and the cherry blossom tree. His hands were itching of new discoveries and he the sudden urge for learning came to him like a slam of a door. "Can I see it?"

"See what?" she chirped innocently to him that he could only do nothing but smile until she caught up to his thoughts. She sighed at his stubbornness and just looked at him with a raised brow, scrutinizing him. "You know what I will do if you did something inappropriate do you not?"

"I am a prince Kallen, I know gentlemen manners." Lelouch said as he turned around to prove his point. He heard shuffling and he could just wish that the shade of the trees was enough to cover what they were doing from third person viewers. (They weren't doing anything bad isn't it?) Minds of people conceive many thoughts as well as stories and he would not want gossips to come around. He couldn't help but inwardly wince at the fact that he could imagine what would happen if Tamaki would find out. He felt the itch to kill someone if such situation happens. "You found a great hiding place anyway."

"I just found about it when I was having a stroll around." Kallen replied as she braided her hair as quickly as possible before removing her shirt and settling to a comfortable and decent position. She was somehow excused from the 'gown trial' as to the blood incident since her costume seemed to be ruined by the blood she vomited. Lelouch on the other hand just changed his polo and pants but the coat still remained. Speaking of the coat, Kallen got an idea. "Lelouch, let me have your coat."

"Why?" Lelouch in every bit was tempted to turn around at the moment yet restrained himself from doing so, he did not want any battering of any sort at the immediate moment. Though he asked the question he was already slipping said coat of his shoulders and reached it to Kallen blindly. "Here you go."

More shuffling was heard until Kallen gave him a signal to turn around. He did and he was surprised and amazed not because of one thing alone. With Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld, you'll never be amazed and surprised just because of one thing. She had her back on him as she wore his coat the other way around so that the unbuttoned front revealed the length of her back, she'd braided her hair as to not get in the way and was slung on her left shoulder, she even unclasped her brassiere and she held her shirt on her lap and she was waiting for any reaction from him.

"I just realized once again that you look exceptionally good in my clothes Kallen." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth that earned a grunt of restrained anger.

"If I have known you I should have called such statement flirting Lelouch." She groaned at him in frustration at his never ending mind games. "Just get on with it already, your coat is not that comfortable to be in."

"As you wish." His purple eyes roamed her back, taking in what was there, a mark that seemed to be carved by the gods themselves to utmost perfection. It was not only one Geass code with 'wings' twisted and extending to her shoulder blades, there was another connected to it but it was an inverted one. Perfectly proportioned as it was placed to her skin and he could only marvel at how whoever did this came to such perfection. It was simple at its complexity and the other way around. "Amazing."

"Alright time's up." All too soon that door to a knowledge unknown was covered from his very view, by his very own coat. Kallen threw his coat at his face and even before he could put it away, Kallen made sure to warn him of the consequences. He made sure that such thing was engraved perfectly to his memory. "Never try to flirt with me again Lelouch, whatever the conditions are."

"Bothered aren't we? I was not flirting, I was just stating the obvious Q-1"

Somewhere inside the settlement, two women were talking like their lives depended on it, to whoever may hear would think of it rubbish but in the out of the ordinary conditions they are in, whoever thought of such thing is a fool.

"With this, aren't we starting to excavate our own history?" a voice said.

A dry chuckle, then silence.

"Isn't that what we are dreaming about all along?" the other answered. "To know what are we and why we are here?"

"The basic questions of existence."

"Yes. Our existence, unwanted or wanted as it may be."

-TBC-

**Author's notes:**

** Reviews are wanted and demanded desperately.**

** Code Geass at any form isn't mine, except for this story's plot and some characters that would show up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel of Death and Demon Prince**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes: **

** Here we are with the latest chapter, yeah… really late in updating. Many thanks to those who read this fanfic as far as this far. I feel really sorry about the lateness but I said it to myself that I will not upload unless all my fanfics are updated… well at least 90 percent of all of my fics.**

** Standard Disclaimer applies ( ditto to the next chapters as well).**

** On with the story!**

**Chapter 7: Making Up for the Lost Time**

_"Kallen wake up!" a voice called to her through her conscious. She stirred and opened her eyes seeing blue eyes and auburn locks that tickled her cheeks. She felt herself smile as she saw those blue eyes turn soft and reflect the color of the sky. Then the world shifted and was devoured by flames. One moment she felt extreme happiness and joy and the next she felt the complete opposite. She felt sorrow, anguish, grief and extreme, burning anger. As she stood in front of the burning flames, with the bodies of her beloved ones around her and she could not contain the worry of the last ones standing. She could not take the memories of those who fell bu her very sight._

_ "We will protect you our princess." Said the gardener. She was not a princess._

_ "Run and be safe my beloved child." Said her governess. She was nothing to be loved._

_ "You are worth all our lives little one." Said the cook who fought with his knives like an assassin. Yes, she was little, she couldn't do anything to protect them. She thought she had the strength. It was a smack across her face to realize such thing she had none._

_ "We will protect you as much as we can." Protect. She looked ahead and never thought that who she thought would protect her, stood there amongst the licking flames. He stood there. Two knights. She could not move and she could only watch until one fall. And one did._

_ "Don't die on me!" all she was seeing now were blurry faces and can only hear wheezes of sounds. Her sense of touch was the only thing she could rely on now. She felt a hand roughly drag her up and could feel the flames suffocating her with its heat. She continued to call out. "Don't die on me please!"_

_ She felt a knife nearby and stood bravely holding desperately to hope that he would listen. "Release him!"_

_ A revolver and a simple statement._

_ "There can never be two you imbecile." He said and all she felt was the very knife she held embedded on her back, felt the blood pouring out her very lips. She could not take it and cried. She could feel her life sipping out her being, felt even her sense of touch waning. She felt coldness prickling its way in._

_ With all the knowledge of death ever coming, she felt the kiss. The kiss that was full of sorrow and regret. What was it to regret? She always recalled the fact that he has such clear eyes. Is it blue or purple?_

"She had been having nightmares since the Zero Requiem." Suzaku said in all anxious simplicity. "We thought it is about you or the past war or even her mother. It stretched long as to the extent that she would be physically drained after such ordeal. She would fake good health when she would somehow collapse somewhere in the settlement and we would need to take her to the infirmary. Her health was collapsing with those nightly frights and there came a need to give her pills so that she would have dreamless nights."

"Until now?" Lelouch asked, not even once looking at his best friend as he cooked their meal. His hands moved in their own practiced accord, without any mind for it was somewhere else.

"It stopped six months ago. it came down to dreams were she would not remember in the morning. She would be fine, she came back to her healthy self yet her eyes came dim. It seemed like the feeling of being in the dream realm was not forgotten."

"Did… she tell you any of her dreams?"

"Fire. Blood. Death." The knight started as he closed his eyes trying to imagine what would the Red Lotus be seeing in her dreams. "Helplessness as all her comrades fall just by protecting her, killed by a single man alone."

"She had taken it better these days. She had stopped screaming and crying like she too was part of those who died. That was…until the incident a while ago." Suzaku finished as he exhaled a breath he was keeping. He was becoming more anxious by the second now that he recalled how incidents of long ago disturb them now. "Being in that war, one and a half year ago, changed us from normal children to out of the ordinary."

Silence reigned. A minute. Two. Three. Four. The pan sizzled and the kettles whistled. Five.

The long awaited question was asked. _Do you know dear readers what such question was?_ Such question proved that they are more than ordinary teens, more than royalties and knights and even immortals.

"Is there any pizza?" CC unknowingly…or knowingly?...intervened with her ever so elegant entrance. She sat beside Suzaku with Cheese-kun in her arms boring her eyes to Lelouch's back, determined somewhat to make a hole through. Silence reigned in the wrong time, resulting to ever identifiable awkwardness. "I think you have none."

"What can you say CC? I believe you heard everything." Lelouch said as he plated their late lunch. His tone was faking-ly cheerful but if it was to the sight of others he seemed to be truly happy. CC and Suzaku can hear its seriousness like thunder. CC's expression didn't even shifted or showed any sign of recognition. They knew better, as we do.

"Immortality can give you one thing and reincarnation can give you another. All that I can say is that there could be someone manipulating her dreams or it may be that she is starting to remember." CC said simply as she fiddled with Cheese-kun's hat. "The god Morpheus had been invading her life longer than we could have known."

"There you go again with your hidden meanings CC." Suzaku groaned as it seemed that the two males' minds would be working nonstop trying to figure what she meant, everything for their Kallen. Sister and friend and most of all and in all similarity, a loved one. CC hid a smile yet with her knowledge totaled by her immortality she did know things that would affect their lives greatly. Now is not the right time for them to know. "I wonder when will you stop talking like that…"

"When I understand my existence and find my rightful place to the family that long accepted me." CC answered that furthered the confusion.

"And when would tha—"

"_When the lady finds her compass, her key and her gate._" Kallen cut Lelouch off as she entered the kitchen in a very obvious state of daze. She immediately snapped out of the daze when she heard the sudden loud whistle of the kettle. She met Lelouch's gaze and her solemn expression became grave. "Sorry. That was a part of my dream."

"Care to tell us?" Suzaku said intrigued for it was surely not one of the dreams Kallen have told him and Nunnally. Silence took dominion and even the clatter of the kitchenware was blocked out. "Kallen are you all right?"

Kallen could only fake a smile even though they can see through such. "Sorry Suzaku, I am in no mood for long tales maybe next time."

No words about such thing were uttered the rest of the day. No interesting happenings furthermore… other than some which are deserved to be listed.

First, Lakshata arrived to visit and also announce to them about the Knightmare developments that they would like to try to the four. There came specially mind synchronized programs that can be installed to their knightmares and they have built dual piloted knightmares as well that can only show their true potential if the pilots have the best synch rate. The pilots and the very knightmare should be well synched as well.

Second, Nunnally called to tell them that the nearest Imperia shop was informed of their arrival and that the empress and Martin would personally see to the photo shoots. Dreadful.

Finally, a letter from Ashford was delivered to them with their schedules and classes. They were classmates in homeroom as requested by the empress. They had expected such.

That_ much_ happened to our favorite four.

This however happened to our dear empress that very day in the settlement.

You see, the steward Princess Kaguya arrived to visit Nunnally and the latter was found in her room surrounded by boxes of pictures. She claimed that she was missing both her brothers since Lelouch just left for Ashford and Schneizel together with Odysseus were back in the mainland…err wrong term, Britannia, as her regent and adviser. The Japanese steward, as to not waste her visit, joined the empress in reminiscing and listening to family stories. That was until they came across a certain family picture, well actually children picture.

"Is it possible?" Kaguya asked dumb-founded.

"I don't know." It was the only answer Nunnally can give. "There are so many probabilities and possibilities."

"You think your sister knows?"

"The only one here is Cornelia. Guinevere and Carinne are all in Britannia."

"How about Lelouch? He seemed to be the primary person involved in this."

"I could send him the picture."

"Better. Tell him to give you a call. Then please tell me whatever you'll know. I'll ask my parents as well!"

The picture seemed to prove one of Yukari Kouzuki Stadtfeld's statements. Which? It is for you to decide and pick. Good luck to your choices.

**-TBC-**

** Hope you liked it.**

** Reviews are welcomed and everything mentioned in the previous chapters**

** Feedback and suggestions and corrections are more than most welcome.**

**Note:**

** My college life is on the go so I think updating will be slow so I direly wish for patience to us all. Good luck to our daily battles and to our achievements!**

** Till next time folks.**


End file.
